


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Language, Light Bondage, Smut, big boss Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: When your husband's away, you and Negan will play.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream a while back where I had this oaf of a husband that worked for Negan and I was fucking his boss behind his back. And funnily enough, Negan looked a bit like Ike Evans. So I decided it was too good not to write about and here we are…

The end of his cigarette glowed as you held the lighter for him, his lips curling into a mischievous smirk as he stared up at you. 

“Thank you, darlin’.” You were sure he would have winked if Benjamin hadn’t been sitting right there, blabbering on like he always was. Your husband was a talker and you’d gotten used to tuning him out. It wasn’t hard to do when the big man himself was around, giving you those little smirks that hinted at his thoughts. You didn’t have to ask to know what he was thinking. 

Benjamin had been working for Negan for years, though you’d only met him five years ago when you and Benjamin were already engaged. Negan, charming man that he was, had captivated you from the beginning. He had that effect on a lot of women, or so you’d noticed. Still, you were a loyal, faithful woman and you stayed that way well into your marriage. You and Negan may have flirted and you may have considered what it might be like to spend even just a night with him, but you couldn’t do that to your Benny. 

So you and Negan danced around each other for years, quite literally sometimes. You’d shared a few dances with him at various events, always innocent, his hands never strayed. And he’d always hand you off to Benny with a charming grin and tell him what a lucky man he was. Then, despite generally being a jealous man, your husband would beam with pride that his boss approved of his little trophy wife. Benny was completely oblivious to how often Negan had stared at you to that point that you should have been uncomfortable, but it was always just the opposite. 

You couldn’t deny your attraction to him. Anyone who said that he wasn’t a handsome man was obviously blind. With his wide, dimpled grin, it was hard not to be entranced by him. Tie that up with that southern charm and deep voice and he’d have any woman weak in the knees. You’d fallen victim to that man many times, though you remained faithful. 

That is until Benjamin’s business trips had begun to grow longer and more frequent. And somehow you’d found yourself coming to the bar attached to Negan’s grand hotel to have drinks with him, even without your Benny at your side. 

You weren’t sure why you finally decided to give into Negan, or at what moment you’d decided that he was worth the risk, but you knew it’d been at least six months since you first allowed him to take you to bed. In that time, you’d come to enjoy his company far too much to worry about the guilt that use to weigh heavy in your chest. Negan made you feel things you never dreamed of. The way he spoke to you with such respect and admiration, the way he cared for your needs before his own each and every time, and the way his arms felt around you after… It was all so addicting and you couldn’t help but say yes to him. 

You were starting to suspect that he was sending Benjamin out more frequently on purpose. And the way he glanced at you while your husband discussed his next venture only confirmed your suspicions. The eagerness in his gaze was obvious, and you wondered silently what he had planned this time. 

“Take Joseph with you, show him the ropes a bit.” Negan instructed, flicking the ashes off his cigarette as his eyes landed on Benjamin again. 

“Fat Joey?” Benjamin complained, grimacing despite his glee moments ago. Oblivious as he was, he didn’t see his repetitive trips for what they were. Instead, he saw them as a gift. He was being given more responsibility, therefore he must be important to Negan. Not disposable like some of the others kept under Negan’s employment. He didn’t realize that Negan was just trying to get him out of the way for a while so he could roll around in bed with his wife. 

“Oh, cut the shit. You were a dumbass rookie at one point.” Negan chuckled as if the memory were entertaining. You were kind of curious how things were back then. You wondered if Benjamin was just as much of a suck up back then as he is now or if it had been worse in the early days when he still had something to prove. “Darlin’, get me a drink would ya?” 

You jumped without hesitation, the tone in Negan’s voice triggering a reaction out of you that you hoped your husband wouldn’t notice. The obedience Negan instilled in you often carried over to your personal lives. It was fairly common for men to be ordering women around, spouse or not, but you still worried that someone would catch on, that someone would notice your desperate need to please him and see it for what it was. 

Pouring Negan a drink, you hummed along to the radio quietly playing the new Sinatra song you’d been hearing all summer. You were so lost in the song and Negan’s drink that you almost forgot to pour one for your husband. You blushed and backtracked a couple steps to rectify that before bringing the men their drinks. 

Benjamin was still complaining about Joseph and his incompetence as he stared out the long windows, and therefore didn’t notice the way Negan’s hand slipped up the back of your skirt for a quick squeeze. You bit back a gasp and swatted at him playfully, your eyes so bright there was no way he’d take you seriously as you tried to scold him. He winked at you and took a sip of his drink. 

“Why don’t you go get some sun by the pool, darlin’? Let the boys talk a bit.” Negan suggested, and you felt the heat bloom from your face to your chest as you held his gaze. “I’ll send your man when we’re done.” As he grinned at you, you nodded, your own lips curling into a smile. 

Negan often gave you access to the hotel’s many amenities. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had to pay for a drink or a meal, and you were allowed in the pool so often that you just kept your swimsuit and clothes on hand there. 

You had your swim, letting the water cool you before laying out in one of the many lounge chairs. As you drifted comfortably between that blissful state, not quite asleep but not awake either, you thought of Negan and his hands on your skin, the way his touch made you feel. You got lost in the memories, his voice playing in your head as you thought of the way he made you melt. The stern tone he used in bed was to die for, something you weren’t familiar with in your limited experience. Nothing like Negan was normal, in your opinion, and you figured that’s why you couldn’t stay away. Just thinking of him made your nether regions quiver as you imagined what he’d want to try on you this time around. 

“I can’t believe he’s sending me out again.” You jumped as Benjamin’s voice sounded beside you suddenly. As you sat up, your core aching after your little daydreams, you looked at your husband who took a seat beside you. “I better get a promotion after all this shit.” 

Benjamin complained sometimes, but you’d never see him fighting for what he really wants. He just accepts what he’s given and agrees to anything you tell him. 

“How dangerous is this one going to be?” You couldn’t help but ask, looking up at him curiously. 

Negan may own the big fancy hotel, but that wasn’t all he was involved in and you knew it. You knew when they had their ‘boy talks’, they were really discussing the illegal activities they were organizing and didn’t want to talk about it in front of you. You’d figured out of maybe seven months into being married to Benjamin when he came home injured. A bullet had grazed his arm, and he didn’t even try to lie to you that it was something else. 

Negan liked to call himself an entrepreneur, when really he was just a thief. He got his men to steal luxury cars of high value and then he sold them. Benjamin was one of his top guys because he never damaged the merchandise and he was a great salesman. He could catch a higher price than most of the other guys Negan had running out to do the dirty work. 

His business was organized and very successful, but it wasn’t perfect. Mishaps occurred all the time and people got hurt. You never got the details about what happened to your husband that night, but you knew it wasn’t the first or last time that that had happened. 

“Don’t worry about all that,” he dismissed you, lighting up a cigarette for himself. You frowned at him, but he wouldn’t elaborate and you knew better than to pry by now. 

As soon as he was gone, you were in Negan’s arms again. 

He answered his door with a grin and didn’t say a word as you threw yourself at him. Your lips were on his in an instant as he tugged your body tight against his. 

“Negan…” You sighed breathlessly against his lips. 

“Don’t worry, sugar. I’ll take good care of you,” he assured you, his lips trailing down your neck as he walked you back to the bedroom. 

The suite he held at the tip top of his grand hotel was extravagant. When you visited with Negan, you often wondered how it would feel to live there, to have someone take care of your every need, rather than having to fuss over a sloppy man. You imagined how it would feel to lay in bed late into the morning and have someone bring you breakfast. What it would be like to spend your days wearing the most expensive outfits, everything you owned in the newest fashion. 

You dreamed of how lucky you would’ve been if you’d only met Negan first. 

The man himself scooped you up and laid you down across his bed, your head snug atop his pillows. Everything smelled like him, so deep and musky. Each time you were in his bed, you soaked it all up, letting your senses become overwhelmed by him. His smell, his touch, the way he moaned your name. His long, lean body pressed yours into the mattress, and you heard him groan softly above you, kicking your heart into overdrive. 

“Fuck, darlin’... Should’ve sent him off sooner.” He smirked, reaching down to wrap your leg around his hip. 

You giggled in response. “If you keep that up, he’s going to catch on. And then our fun will be over.” 

Negan rolled his eyes and captured your lips again, redirecting your thoughts from your husband. He didn’t matter, not now. All that mattered was Negan’s touch, drifting along the exposed skin of your leg. He sat up on his knees and helped you out of your dress. You’d dressed nice for him, which was foolish if you thought about it. What’s the point when you wouldn’t be wearing clothes for very long? It was nonsensical to meticulously style your hair when it was about to look like a bird’s nest once he was through with you. 

As he worked you out of your bra, you started on the buttons of his shirt. You lips followed the path of exposed skin, kissing softly until you reached his belly button and his shirt hung open. 

“You could go lower if you’d like.” Again, Negan smirked at you, and you blushed. You weren’t very experienced when it came to oral sex, and he knew that. In fact, he loved that about you. He enjoyed telling you exactly how to lick and how to suck, how deep to take him. And you enjoyed the look on his face, twisted in immense pleasure, as he cupped the back of your head and came down your throat. 

“Is that what you want?” You asked, peering up at him as you worked his pants apart. 

“I want a lot of things, sweetheart.” He grinned, and tugged you back up to kiss him. He laid you down onto your back again and kissed you deeply, his hands groping at your breasts. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers plucked and teased your nipples just right. Whenever your husband tried to play with them, it just hurt - and not in a good way, but you tried not to think about him right now. There really was no comparison between him and a man like Negan. 

He was just so different. Negan knew your body well and knew just what you needed. He also wasn’t afraid to ask what you wanted. Did you want it harder? Should he touch you here, or there? He seemed to get off on getting you off, and you’ve never been with anyone like that. It went beyond consideration; it made you feel special, cared for in a way you haven’t been before in your life. 

You moaned as his tongue found yours, rolling just the right way to elicit his favorite noises out of you. He always preferred when you were vocal, praising his efforts. He especially liked to hear his name, screamed and echoing off the walls. 

Pulling back again, Negan looked down at you with lust filled eyes. “I want to try something with you,” he murmured, stroking your cheek. You looked up at him, your gaze filled with adoration and trust. You nodded, without ever having to hear what he wanted to do to you. He smirked at your eagerness and pecked your lips. 

Curious, you watched as he climbed off the bed and moved over to his large closet. He came back with two of his ties, and you stared at him in confusion, your mind not comprehending what he had planned with them. He gazed at you seriously, sliding the silk ties through his fingers. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, and though you hesitated, you nodded again. 

It was true. You trusted the man with your life. You trusted him to take care of you and respect your boundaries. You knew he wouldn’t do something that you didn’t like. All it took was you telling him to stop, and he’d find a new way to torment you, but it was always pleasurable. 

Negan took your wrists in his hands and wrapped the silk tie around them first. He then lifted your arms and tied them carefully to the bedpost. You looked up at him in worry, not sure how you felt about being restrained. You’d never been restrained before, but something about it was kind of sexy. 

“Nice, right?” He smiled like a shark at the obvious arousal in your expression and kissed your lips once more. Then, before you could really think about it, he was wrapping the second tie around your eyes. You gasped, not sure how to feel about that. You could feel his breath against your face, but you could no longer see. 

“Negan…” You whimpered, nervously. 

“Shh shh shh…” He hushed soothingly. “I’m gonna take care of you. I always do, don’t I?” He needlessly asked, and you nodded. 

His lips brushed against yours, but only for a moment and they were gone. You waited in silence, the anticipation making you squirm. You nearly jumped out of your skin as you felt his hands touch your knees. His laugh sounded above you, and you blushed. 

“I don’t like this…” you said apprehensively. 

“Give it a try, doll. Just trust me,” he murmured back, his lips against your ankle as he pulled your leg up. He kissed down your leg slowly until he was nearly right where you wanted. You whined as you felt his lips skim over your clit, moving on to your other leg instead. You pulled against your bounds, trying to reach for him. It was frustrating not being able to touch him. 

“Negan…” You sighed as his lips followed the same path down your other leg, nipping at your inner thigh to make you jump. You felt his tongue flick your clit then, a deep chuckle sounding somewhere between your legs at the whimper it caused. 

“Patience, doll.” You could hear it in his tone, he was definitely grinning. 

He pressed open mouthed kisses along your hips then, trailing up your body at a snail’s pace. You moaned softly as his lips wrapped around your nipple, rolling his tongue just the right way to make you squirm and beg for more. He kissed across the valley between your breasts and gave the same treatment to the other, sucking and nibbling until you were a mess below him. 

“Look at you…” Negan hummed, his nose grazing the skin of your neck so he could murmur in your ear, “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” you sighed, shifting below him anxiously. 

“You want my big, fat dick, baby girl?” 

“Mhmmmm…” You moaned as he sucked on the spot below your ear. He was always careful not to leave a mark, for that much you were grateful. 

“What do you say?”

“Please...Please, Negan...Fuck me…” You whined, tugging harder against the restraints. 

His lips were on yours then, so suddenly it startled you for a moment. But you reacted quickly, leaning into the passionate kiss. The way his lips moved against yours made you quiver. You wanted nothing more than to pull him closer and beg him to take you again and again. 

Thankfully, he seemed just as fed up with teasing as you were. You felt his thickness slide along your pussy, your wet folds coating him. He groaned against your lips, pushing more and more until his girth stretched your walls to their limit. Your head fall back against the pillows as you let out a loud moan. 

“That’s it, sugar… Tell me how fuckin’ good it feels.” He murmured, his voice thick and husky as he started to move. 

“Yes! Fuck, Negan…” You pulled hard against the silk tie, silently begging it to come loose. But, of course, no such luck. 

Negan seemed amused by your distress, if his chuckle was anything to go by. He sat up on his knees, ignoring your complaint about his body being pulled from yours. His dick was still fucking into you slowly, but you already missed his crushing weight. “Somethin’ on your mind, sugar?” He inquired teasingly. 

“I want… Negan, I just want…” Your face heated up as you stumbled over your words. 

You let out a gasp as his hand came down on your thigh, not enough to really hurt but just enough to sting. “Oh come on, darlin’. You can do better than that. Tell me what you want.”

“I want to touch you…” Your voice was quiet, but you knew he heard you. His hands tightened on your thighs and he fucked you just a little harder. 

“What do you say?” His voice was deeper that time, and you melted at the sound. 

“Please…” You whined, wishing you could give him those big eyes to go with your pouting lips. He was always hard pressed to resist that look. 

“Blindfold stays on. And we’re gonna change it up,” Negan compromised. You didn’t even care what he had in mind, so long as you could get your hands on him. 

Though, as soon as the binds were gone, you were rolled. Somehow he’d managed to get you in his lap with little to no help from you. Then, once you got there, you froze. 

“Uhh..” You hadn’t been on top before. Your husband, who’s name you were trying to avoid thinking about, preferred to have you on your back. Negan, even, liked taking control of the situation. He liked having you from behind with your ass up, or even spooning you with a leg in the air. But he’d never had you ride him before, so you were nervous. 

“Don’t overthink it, baby. Just ride my dick, nice and slow. I’ve got you…” His hands encircled you wrists, placing your hands on his broad shoulders. Once you were steady, his hands found your hips, pushing and pulling softly until you got the idea. 

As your hips rocked, you wished he’d taken the blindfold as well. If the noises he was making was any indication, his face was sure to look even better than usual. You loved the way his face would twist in pleasure, knowing you were the one to cause it. 

“That’s it, darlin’... Wish you could fuckin’ see yourself right now. You look so good…” He praised, his hands slipping over your hips and down your thighs. “So fuckin’ good for me, aren’t you?” 

You were surprised when his thumb suddenly started brushing against your clit, causing your hips to falter. You leaned back, your hands finding his knees for support as he continued. As the angle changed, you cried his name again and again, getting louder still. Your hips began moving faster, chasing your release that seemed to be so close, just out of reach. 

You felt him shift then, tugging you against his chest. He planted his feet flat on the bed and, before you had time to think about it, he started fucking up into you hard and fast. So much, in fact, that as you screamed for him, you nearly forgot your own name. 

“That’s right… tell me how good it feels… let everyone know...mine...all mine...” He panted as he spoke to you. 

You were beyond words, though. His cock pressed in just the right spot, nailing it every single time. You knew it wouldn’t take much more, not with the way he gripped your ass to pull you harder down on his dick. 

“Just..fuckin’...let go…” Negan grunted, tightening his grip on you. Knowing he was on the brink himself was enough to push you over the edge. 

You cried his name, then, nearly sobbing at how good it felt. Wave after wave rushed over you, your release so intense your body shook in his arms. He moaned in your ear, his voice tight as he muttered praise after praise against your ear. You could tell he was trying to hold back, trying to make it last. But even his stamina wasn’t enough, and he was cumming. His thick load pulsed deep inside your walls, his moan loud and needy in your ear. 

“Negan…” You whimpered once more, and suddenly the blindfold disappeared. His lips pressed against yours as his large hand cupped the nape of your neck. You relished in those kisses, the ones where he seemed so reluctant to ever let you go. 

There were days, many of them in fact, that you wished you could just stay in his arms and enjoy his embrace. That you could live that life you pretended you had, that you could be doted on every day. That you wouldn’t have to steal these little moments with him. 

But it ended, like it always did. You laid with him for a while, his fingers tracing imaginary lines along your skin and his lips dancing along behind them. He kissed your hand as you left. His eyes held a fleeting glance of longing, as if he were wishing for the same things. But he never asked you to stay, and you never told him you wanted to. 

When Benjamin returned home, you had dinner cooking for him. He came up beside you, kissing your cheek softly. “How was it?” He asked, removing his jacket. 

You looked up at him in confusion, not sure what he meant. Surely you should be asking that question right? He was the one that went away. “How was what dear?”

“The sex, sweetheart. With my boss.” He said, looking up at you expectantly. You nearly dropped the plate you were holding, the one that held his dinner on it. “Was he satisfied?” 

“I….I uh…” You stuttered, unsure how to respond. You wanted to deny it, call him a fool and tell him he had it all wrong. But you couldn’t. 

“I hope he was. Ever since you started sleeping with him, he’s been much easier to work for. Gave me a raise, even.” He said, sitting back in his chair as you set his plate down with shaky hands. “You keep making him happy and I may just be able to get that new golf set I’ve had my eye on.” He said, digging into his dinner as though you were having a casual conversation about the weather. It was as though the thought of his wife sleeping with another man didn’t phase him at all. 

Since you’d begun sleeping with Negan, your biggest fear had been getting caught and hurting your husband. You hadn’t even considered the other possibility of him not caring at all. Or even worse that he’d encourage you. 

Suddenly, you went from eager for your next rendevouz with the man of your dreams to feeling dirty. You felt like a pawn in their little game and you couldn’t help but wonder if Negan had been in on it the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> commentcommentcomment


End file.
